The present disclosure relates generally to mufflers.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a muffler that reduces noise without decreasing vehicle performance.
Mufflers are well known in the prior art. There are dissipative mufflers (commonly referred to as glass packs because of the fiberglass insulation used to make these types of mufflers), which have minimum impact on vehicle performance but are not effective at reducing vehicle noise; reactive mufflers, which are more effective at reducing vehicle noise but only at the expense of vehicle performance; and hybrid mufflers that include both dissipative and reactive features but lean toward one type of design or the other, i.e., they have more dissipative or reactive qualities with the corresponding disadvantages with regard to vehicle noise or loss in vehicle performance associated with each type of design.
What is needed, then, is a new type of muffler that more effectively reduces vehicle noise without reducing vehicle performance.